Eirika
Eirika (エイリーク Eirīku, Eirik in the Japanese version) is a playable character and a protagonist in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is the only daughter of King Fado of Renais, and the younger twin sister of Prince Ephraim. She is the princess of Renais (or if she has an A level support with Innes, the queen consort of Frelia). Eirika appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and also appears as a DLC character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile When Renais is attacked by Grado, King Fado makes Eirika leave the castle with his trusted knight, Seth. When they leave the castle, they are met by Valter, a general of Grado. In order to protect Eirika, Seth attacks Valter, but gets hurt in the process. As the battle begins, Seth grabs Eirika and heads on to Frelia. As Seth and Eirika are about to cross the border between Renais and Frelia, they are attacked by a small troop of Grado soldiers led by O'Neill. Seth gives Eirika a Rapier, and together, they defeat the fighters and head on to Frelia. However, once they are right outside of a border castle, they realize that it is being attacked by soldiers of Grado led by Breguet, and that Eirika's friend and the princess of Frelia, Tana is being held hostage. They defeat the soldiers with the help of Franz, a Cavalier of Renais, and Gilliam, a Knight of Frelia. After Tana is saved, Eirika and the rest of the group reach the Frelian castle, where Eirika learns that her father has been killed. Shocked by the news, Eirika vows to find her brother and keep him safe. Unable to spare troops, King Hayden orders Gilliam, Moulder, Vanessa, and a Supply Convoy to travel with her on her journey. However, Eirika and the others needed to help a young boy named Ross and his father, Garcia who was once a feared general when their village was ransacked by a band of rogue bandits. One night, Eirika thought about her brother who understood the reason she is the exact opposite of Ephraim until a thief named Colm took her Lunar Brace. So the next morning, Eirika and her growing army arrived at an abandoned fortress to retrieve the bracelet until a girl named Neimi came along looking for Colm at the exact same place. Afterwards, she learns the secret of her bracelet alongside Ephraim's: They open a secret room where Renais' stone is hidden. Sometime later, Eirika and the others arrived at another ransacked village attacked this time by dark creatures and met not just Lute and Artur but L'Arachel with her companions Dozla and Rennac after the attack. Soon after arriving in the village of Serafew, Eirika encounters a former Grado cleric called Natasha. She tells Eirika of Emperor Vigarde's plan to destroy the Sacred Stones that safeguard the land from evil and later recruited Joshua who is gambling away his money. However, Eirika was threatened to fight a man named Novala who kidnapped three citizens from Renais. Eirika presses on to Fort Renvall, hot on Ephraim's trail. Inside, she finds Orson, one of Ephraim's guards. He offers to lead her to Ephraim's prison cell. However, Orson has betrayed Renais for a chance to resurrect his wife and traps Eirika inside the fort, forcing her to fight her way through. During the battle, Ephraim arrives and with their combined strength, they seize the fort. After their reunion, they return to Frelia to plan their next move. They wonder what happened to the peace-loving Prince Lyon of Grado who would surely disapprove of his father's war. Depending on the player's decision, Eirika chose to continue her journey to find the remaining stones until the day she reunites with Ephraim and his teammates. To save time, Eirika decided to sail to warn Rausten of the war, Prince Innes of Frelia will go to warn Jehanna and Ephraim will attack Castle Grado directly. After deciding to travel undercover as a mercenary named Erina (エイリス, Eirisu lit. Eilis in the Japanese version) to Port Kiris, however there was no ship because of reports of a ghost ship, so Eirika fight all of the bandits and recruited Amelia, a child soldier from Grado. She has no choice but to take the overland route to Rausten, which goes through the Republic of Carcino, the only country in Magvel with no ties to a Sacred Stone. There, Eirika finds Prince Innes and his group under attack by Carcino soldiers under orders from Councilman Pablo, who has allied with Grado and recruited Marisa. After triumphing against the mercenary army, they discover Councilman Klimt, the man who Pablo was hunting and trying to assassinate with his mercenaries. Klimt tells her that Pablo was the one who decided to side with Grado, and that not all of Carcino was against Renais. Afterwords, Eirika's group recruited Tethys' little brother, Ewan a young magician in training who guided them through a monster infested temple where Eirika is reunited with L'Arachel and Dozla who were fighting the monsters. In a mountain valley on their journey to Jehanna, they are confronted by Glen, the Sunstone general of the Grado empire whom Eirika met in the past. She convinces him to let her proceed. Not long after she leaves, Valter confronts Glen and assassinates him. When the army reaches Caer Pelyn, they are again attacked by monsters and recruited Ewan's teacher, Saleh who offered to to guide them to Jehanna. At the midpoint from Caer Pelyn to Jehanna, the group passes through Hamill canyon and then later, they were offered food and rest plus the story of the Sacred stones which once aided the Heroes of Legend. Unfortunately, an outraged Cormag flies to Hamill canyon to get revenge. The two forces meet during a battle, but Eirika convinces Cormag of the truth and he joins her to gain revenge on Valter. When they finally arrive in Jehanna, they find the Palace under siege by Grado. After a long and tiring battle, Eirika discovers the Queen Ismaire of Jehanna, mortally wounded by the axe of Grado's Tiger Eye General Caellach. Even worse, Jehanna's Sacred Stone has been destroyed.With her dying breath, Queen Ismaire calls to her son Joshua to take his rightful place as king of Jehanna and then later Joshua told his story. While these events took place, enemy soldiers had set fire to the palace. Barely escaping with their lives, Eirika finds herself trapped between the forces of two of Grado's generals: Caellach and Valter. In the middle of a desperate escape, Ephraim rushes to her aid with reinforcements and then later, depending on the player's decision on attacking Eirika equipped herself a Wyrmslayer to fight Valter who finally wanted her to himself. The joined quest begins. When Ephraim and Eirika reunite their forces, they find Renais in a state of chaos, under the tyrannical rule of the traitor Orson. After they defeat him, despite the tight security, they find a hideous creature in Orson's chamber that resembles his wife, Monica. Monica's mannerisms resemble those of Emperor Vigarde, and they destroy her and discover that it was created by the same dark sorcery as the Emperor. After securing their homeland, Ephraim and Eirika receive Renais' legendary weapons, Sieglinde and Siegmund, and their Sacred Stone which changed their armors into upgraded versions. They decide to head to Rausten to secure the last remaining stone. As they continue, they are supposed to meet up with Frelian reinforcements, but all are killed by Grado remnants apart from their commander Syrene, who then joins Ephraim and Eirika's army. The twins meet Lyon, who has radically changed from the friend they once knew. He retreats into the mountains, and the twins give chase. This leads them into a trap filled with Gorgons and their hatching eggs that dot the mountains. However, the army is victorious over the sulphur fumes, demons, intense heat and molten magma, and one of the twins goes to confront Lyon depending on the player's choice of action. Lyon's soul has been almost entirely consumed by the Demon King, with his body under the King's complete control. He convinces Eirika to give him the Stone by mimicking Lyon and saying that he needs the stone to drive out the Demon King, then crushes it. Lyon says that he will be in Darkling Woods, and teleports away. Eirika and Ephraim take time to rest at Rausten Court and to obtain Rausten's Sacred Stone, the only surviving one. Rausten Court is invaded by the last Grado General, Riev, who seeks revenge for his exile years before. After repelling the attack, the army give chase to Darkling Woods to stop Lyon from performing a ceremony which he has tricked the last remaining piece of the real Lyon into believing will stop a natural disaster from occurring in Grado in the future. However, the ceremony only leads to the full resurrection of the mastermind behind all of these events: Fomortiis, the Demon King. The army arrives in Darkling Woods and confronts the resurrected Formotiis. Although they seal his soul in the Sacred Stone, his body still attacks them. Eirika, Ephraim, and their army defeat him with the help of five countries' Sacred Twin weapons. With his body destroyed, Formotiis is once again sealed away for good. Sometime after, Eirika and Ephraim's army either go back to their lives or living with their close ones go separate ways while Eirika and Ephraim repairs their native homeland to its former glory depending on the player's support ending list. Personality Eirika is a very kindhearted, forgiving, gentle, and careful person. She detests violence, saying that she wishes there was a way to solve their issues without violence, while Ephraim is impulsive and likes fighting, revealed in his nostalgia in Serafew that he wants to become a mercenary. She is also very brave in the face of adversity: she will never deny help to anyone who needs it, and despite her distaste for unnecessary violence, she will fight to protect either her friends or her kingdom. Eirika's biggest flaw is her naivety, having been rather sheltered until she began her training under Ephraim's watch two or three years ago. She suffers badly for it at one point: in her conversations with Lyon in the Narube River, and at Neleras Peak when she insists that the person talking to her is really her beloved friend Lyon, and not the Demon King. She hands him the Sacred Stone from Renais when the Demon King says that it will save Lyon, which drives her to intense guilt for a short while once the mistake sinks in. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats Promotion Gains +70 }} Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |60% |30% |30% |} Overall Eirika is one of the two main Lords in the game, and the main Lord of the game by default. If the player chooses to follow her route at the route split, she will remain the main Lord, while her brother Ephraim will become the main Lord if his route is taken. If her route is not taken, she will rejoin the army in Chapter 15. Statistically, Eirika is very similar to the female lord from the previous game, Lyndis. She has very high Speed, Skill, and Luck, but lackluster HP, Defense, and Strength. As she joins at the lowest level possible, her joining stats are underwhelming and she will only begin to stand on her own after some time has passed and she has gained several levels. Her starting class is quite limited, as her Lord class has no mount and can only use Swords. Because of this, she cannot as easily keep up with mounted units such as Seth, Franz, and Vanessa who all join early on as well. She is also locked to Swords, which do low damage and do not have a good ranged attacking option, thus forcing her to rely on the scarce magic swords available in the game (aside from the plentiful Runeswords in the Tower of Valni) which may make her unable to do significant damage against many enemies. Though she has weaknesses, she also has many strengths. Her high Speed allows her to easily double attack almost every enemy in the game with ease, and her high Skill and use of Swords gives her almost perfect accuracy, making her a good opponent at engaging the faster enemies in the game. She also joins with her own Prf-Type Weapon, her Rapier, which does effective damage against enemy Knights and Cavaliers. While it is very late, her promotion is very good, as it gives her a mount and access to the powerful sacred twin Sieglinde. With this sword, she can easily defeat almost any standard enemy in one round of combat, and players may use it with impunity to heavily improve her offense. While Eirika is not as powerful a Lord as her brother, she can hold her own in combat, and her perfect availability gives her a long period of time in which to contribute. She truly begins to shine after her promotion, where her increased mobility and powerful sacred twin make make her one of the most offensively powerful units in the game. Supports *Ephraim *Forde *Innes *L'Arachel *Saleh *Seth *Tana In Ephraim's B support conversation, Eirika is practicing her swordplay. In the A conversation, Eirika wishes for the war to end soon, with her brother saying that when it is, they will return to Renais to rebuild it to its former glory. In their A support Ephraim is crowned as king of Renais and Eirika remains with him as his most loyal supporter. In Seth's support conversations, Eirika is highly concerned over the wound that Seth got while fighting Valter, and eventually Seth pushes her away, saying as a knight of Renais, he could not accept concern or love from his liege, however in their A support conversations, he finally admits his feelings for her. In the ending that follows said A-support, Seth and Eirika get married and support King Ephraim together. In Tana's support conversations, Tana reveals her feelings of uselessness on the battlefield, feeling that she is more of a liability on the battlefield than a help. Eirika therefore encourages her about her tremendous progress in her skills, leading to her building of confidence. Their A-support ending says that both of them remained friends for all of their lives, and their children were just as close as they were. In L'Arachel's support conversations, L'Arachel reveals the sadness behind her facade of joyfulness regarding her parents, who died while she was still young, defending the lands of Rausten from monsters. This implies that she identifies with Eirika, whose father died fighting Grado forces in the castle. In the A support conversation she has with Eirika, L'Arachel gives an heirloom gem to Eirika, to solidify the bond between them. In Forde's support conversations, Eirika finds out Forde's hobby for painting and about Forde's past, alongside discussing strategy and how skirts may be a hindrance. In their A support conversation, Forde requests to paint a portrait of Eirika and says that he shall serve loyally by her side, to bring her smile back to her face. Their A-support ending reveals that he kept his promise, becoming her knight as well as painting a legendary portrait of her. In Saleh's support conversations, a lot of history regarding Saleh's hometown Caer Pelyn is revealed. For example, the Valega, a pure type of wish that expands beyond an individual's wishes, to align the wishes of the world around you and an ancient hero of Caer Pelyn, Nada Kuya. She was called the battle maiden according to ancient history, because Caer Pelyn was invaded by a foreign nation and she led the charge against the invaders. She carried a narrow sword made from the fang of a dragon, a gift from the dragonkin; with it she drove away the invaders. Finally in the A support conversation, Eirika talks about the time before the war, the relationships between Lyon, Ephraim and her; she concludes via asking Saleh whether she can visit him when the war is over. In the end of the game, if they have a A level support, Eirika stays at Caer Pelyn and marries Saleh, and their daughter is very similar to Nada Kuya. In Innes' support conversations, Innes' moves at wooing Eirika are botched by his coarse language and shyness around women: in example, he tells Eirika to stand behind him as they fight, forgetting that, as an archer, he is the one who should be behind. However, in his A level support, he finally admits his love for Eirika, saying that he would duel Ephraim for Eirika's hand in marriage, or give up his feelings for her if he loses the bout. In the end of the game, if Eirika and Innes reach an A support, Innes duels Ephraim and they end up drawing, and Eirika's marriage to Innes follows soon. Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= '*'Enemy only; joins unequipped |-|DLC= Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Restoration Lady :''Princess of Renais. Ephraim's twin. Cares dearly for her brother. Her kindness has sometimes put her in danger. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Pivot }} Sword |Skill= Sieglinde Pivot }} As an Enemy Paralogue 1-3 - Unbreakable Bond Rarity: ;Normal Sword |Skill= Iron Sword Hone Spd 1 }} ;Lunatic Sword |Skill= Sieglinde Drag Back }} Skills Weapon Assists Passives Quotes ''The Sacred Stones'' Death Quote Final Chapter Quote ''Heroes'' :Eirika/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings The Restoration Queen (碧風の優王女 Hekifū no Yūōjo lit. Kind Princess of the Green Wind) :Eirika returned to Renais and began the reconstruction effort with her brother, Ephraim. Seeing peace return to the lives of her people filled her with happiness. Her smile became a symbol of her people's joy. ;(A Support with Seth) :Upon their return to Renais, Eirika and Seth were wed, with the blessings of Ephraim and all of the Knights of Renais. The tale of the love that grew between a princess and her loyal knight became a beloved romance in Renais. ;(A Support with Ephraim) :Busy days awaited Eirika and Ephraim as they struggled to rebuild Renais. Their work gave new hope to those ravaged by the war, and with Eirika's constant help, Ephraim grew to be a trusted and honorable king. ;(A Support with Innes) :After the reconstruction of Renais, Innes challenged Ephraim to a duel. The match ended in a tie. After the fight, Eirika acknowledged her love for Innes, and the two were wed with Ephraim's blessings. ;(A Support with Forde) :After the war, Eirika and Forde returned to Renais. Eirika spent her days toiling in the reconstruction of Renais, and he was her faithful supporter. His portrait of Eirika captured the smile he had thought lost forever. ;(A Support with Saleh) :After the war, Eirika and Saleh returned to their respective homes. Eirika visited Caer Pelyn when she could. Eventually, she left Renais in the care of her brother and wed Saleh. Their daughter resembles the legendary Nada Kuya. ;(A Support with Tana) :Following the war, Tana and Eirika remained the best of friends. They visited one another when time permitted, and as they grew older, their children shared a bond of friendship as close as Eirika and Tana themselves did. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl ;Sticker Info ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Eirika is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * * Etymology Her name is the Scandinavian spelling for 'Erica' which means "heather" in Latin. It is also the feminine form of the name 'Eric' which means "ever ruler" in Old Norse, from 'ei' (ever) and 'rikr' (ruler). Trivia * Eirika came in 6th for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 16,423 total votes. * Eirika is similar to Lyndis from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade in that they both can use swords that are otherwise locked to the Myrmidon, Swordmaster, and Assassin classes. In Eirika's case, it is the Shamshir; in Lyn's it is the Wo Dao. * Eirika's path in the game tends to have a lot more in-depth storyline than her brother's route. While Ephraim finds out what happened to Lyon, and the fate of Selena, these are quickly explained after they reunite. However, in Ephraim's route, events such as Valter's murder of Glen, the fact Caellach killed Queen Ismaire, and that Joshua is, in fact, the prince of Jehanna, goes unmentioned. * When Eirika criticals as a Great Lord in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, the critical blow is difficult to see, looking essentially the same as her normal attack animation but with a single added flourish of her sword when she draws it back. This has led some to believe she has no critical animation. * It is revealed in a flashback that Eirika was trained by Ephraim in swordplay; however, within Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Ephraim cannot use any type of sword, being restricted to lances. However, in her B support conversation with Seth, she claimed all of Ephraim's training applied to lance skills, hence her thrusting and stabbing style of sword fighting as a Lord, and her preference of slender fencing swords, such as her Rapier and Sieglinde. As the Bride class in Fire Emblem Awakening, however, Eirika is able to use lances. * Her Awakening artwork depicts her wielding a Mend Staff. * Eirika's battle animation as a Lord depicts her wielding her sword in her right hand. However, as a Great Lord, she wields her sword in her left hand. * If one fights Eirika as a SpotPass character, the other units that join her represent her allies in the beginning of The Sacred Stones: ** 1 Paladin (Seth) ** 1 Cavalier (Franz) ** 1 Knight (Gilliam) ** 1 Pegasus Knight (Vanessa) ** And 1 Priest (Moulder) Gallery es:Eirika de:Eirika Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters